1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the field of multipurpose tote bags and picnic mat combinations.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A number of devices have been patented which provide for a bag/mat combination, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,815 and 4,375,111. There have also been a number of devices patented which provide for various pins for holding beach towels down in sand, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,907,057 and 2,840,092. There have also been devices patented which provide waterproof backing for towels, for example, that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,719. However, the invention herein has never been described. The prior devices do not combine the various aforementioned components to provide a convenient, simple, self contained, comfortable and attractive mat and bag for picnic and concert use etc. Prior devices were obviously useful only to an individual and not to groups. Also prior devices were so complicated to use with pillow attachments, hidden pockets, detachable straps and bags etc that they became undesirable. Again, while many prior devices were useful on beaches and areas that are rocky or pebbled, these devices become unsuitable for use on a lawn. Pins have been provided in prior art that are unsafe in that they protrude above the ground possibly causing someone to stumble. Again prior art shows pins that are too complicated to use easily and conveniently.